This invention relates generally to feed of multiple fluids and more particularly to an improved starting fuel reservoir for use in the fuel system disclosed in application Ser. No. 305,163 filed Feb. 2, 1989, assigned to the assignee of the present invention.
There is a need for an improved multiple fluid fuel system that exhibits positive displacement of a starting fluid during turbine start-up and acceleration and uninhibited supply of run fuel thereafter. Such a multiple fluid fuel system preferably automatically purges the fuel lines of accumulated vapor and air, prior to engine rotation.